The present invention relates to a hot-cold cushion, especially to a device with a heat/cool device for regulating temperature of the cushion into a certain range suitable for human bodies that can be applied to various cushions such as car seats, camping mat, sleeping bag, mattress, cods, pillows, or mats for furniture.
Design of the hot-cold cushions disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model publication No. 418787, Chinese Utility Model Patent No. ZL98248912.9, ZL00224803.4, ZL00243381.8, and Chinese Invention patent application No. 03104073.X (publication No. CN1522628A) got various problems such as large volume, lousy noise, complicated structure, difficulties in maintenance, disassembling or cleaning, especially with poor design in thermal conductivity or heat/cold dissipation. While cooling off, dew drops are generated and the speed of heating/cooling is quite slow so that it takes time to achieve the required temperature. Thus the prior arts don't match users requirements and can't be conveniently applied to car seats (including seat cushions and mats for seat back).